The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning weld smut from the base of an object and a surface to which the object is welded. More specifically, the present invention relates to such an apparatus and method wherein fluid is sprayed toward a zone of concentration from a plurality of spaced nozzles. The nozzles are attached to tubular arms which are attached to a tubular shaft that is rotated by a motor to assure complete cleaning of weld smut from object and the surface.
In the manufacture of automobiles and other articles of manufacture studs are welded to a metal surface prior to painting to facilitate attaching trim pieces after painting. Frequently, the studs have a t-shaped cross-section wherein the top of the tee is welded to the metal surface with the upright portion of the tee extending outwardly from the surface. The studs are resistance welded to the surface by passing electric current through the studs and the surface until the stud is fused to the surface.
A carbon or dirt deposit, commonly referred to as weld smut, may be deposited on the stud and in a ring around the stud on the surface during the resistance welding operation. The weld smut will interfere with the adhesion of the paint if the weld smut is not completely removed from the metal surface prior to the final metal finishing and painting operation. Eventually, rust tends to develop around the studs because the paint can be loosened from the surface.
To assure a quality product it is important to remove the weld smut prior to painting operations. Prior art methods of removing weld smut include manually brushing or wiping the weld smut from the surface of the object and weld stud. When this method is used it is difficult to completely remove the weld smut due to the difficulty of cleaning close to the base of the stud. Frequently, a large number of studs are attached to an object at regular intervals which makes the job of cleaning weld smut both tedious and difficult. The labor expense of removing the weld smut is significant and attempts to automate the process of cleaning weld smut have heretofore been ineffective.
These and other problems have been overcome by the method and apparatus of the present invention.